


Like Cotton Candy

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nerd Din, Punk Cobb, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "When Peli had asked Din if he was free Saturday night he didn’t give it a second thought before he said yes to his best friend. He was not, however, prepared to be standing in a small crowded nightclub full of flashing lights and sweating bodies."Thank you to OnZoly on twitter for giving me the idea of Punk!Cobb + Nerd!Din
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Like Cotton Candy

When Peli had asked Din if he was free Saturday night he didn’t give it a second thought before he said yes to his best friend.

He was not, however, prepared to be standing in a small crowded nightclub full of flashing lights and sweating bodies. Everyone around him was dressed in torn jeans, tight skirts, mesh, and leather. To say Din felt very awkward in his jeans and polo shirt was an understatement. At least he had Peli with him, he thought, but when he looked at the spot next to him she was nowhere to be found.

Din looked frantically around the dark club until he spotted her at the bar flirting with a random girl who had to be a foot taller than her with short blonde hair.

“At least someone’s having fun.” He mumbled to himself as he stood lost in the sea of bodies. He tried to act as he belonged there, but he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb.

A flash of red caught his attention. He looked over to see none other than Cobb Vanth. He had only met him once, but that was enough for Din to develop a crush on the older man. Peli teased him about his crush on her cousin Cobb for weeks after. 

He doubted Cobb even remembered him. Din had been over to Peli's to work on an assignment together when he had walked in on Cobb fresh out of the shower. Din will always remember Cobb’s wet glistening abs, the metal bars through his brown nipples, and the man’s slicked-back brown locks. There was nothing memorable about a skinny shy loser like Din Djarin.

So he would just pine over Cobb Vanth until his dying days and that was fine.

Din sighed longingly and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the cool stone wall behind him.

It felt like mere seconds had passed when Din felt like someone was standing next to him. He opened his eyes to see Cobb leaning against the wall beside him. The single earring he wore reflected the multi-colored lights of the nightclub. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt that hugged him tightly, and black leather pants that sat so dangerously low on his hips that Din could tell he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Hi.” Din squeaked as his face reddened. A smile spread across Cobb’s face.

“Didn’t peg you for the clubbing type.” He leaned in so Din could hear him over the music. Cobb’s southern accent made Din shiver.

“I’m not! If Peli had told me I might have worn something more appropriate.” Din joked and plucked at his shirt in good humor. Cobb laughed as he took the material of Din’s sleeve between his fingers.

“I doubt you have anything like, say that, in your wardrobe.” Cobb nodded his head over toward a person that wore what Din could only describe as a PVC loincloth and a crop top that was so tiny they might as well be topless. Din blushed at the idea of wearing something that revealing.

“Definitely not.”

“That’s a cryin shame.” Cobb gave him a flirty half-smile as he let go of the fabric of Din’s shirt. His hand caressed Din’s arm until his fingers danced across Din’s palm, Cobb’s fingers slid gently between Din’s. Cobb squeezed his hand with his.

“Come dance with me?” Cobb motioned with his head toward the dance floor.

“I don’t know how to,” Din replied, his eyes widened in panic.

“I’ll show you.” Cobb smiled as he dragged Din out onto the floor.

Din just stood there as Cobb let go of his hand. The man moved behind him and wrapped an arm around his middle. Cobb pulled him in close so that his back was flushed with Cobb’s chest.

“Relax, I’ve got you,” Cobb spoke into his ear. Din closed his eyes and exhaled as he leaned into Cobb. The taller brunette slowly swayed their bodies together. Din couldn’t help the smile on his face. He knew they looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Roll your hips with mine, okay?” Cobb started to move his hips against Din’s ass. Din intuitively pressed back into him. He felt Cobb’s hot breath on his neck as he rested his head on Cobb’s shoulder. The man’s hand on his stomach slid down to his hips causing Din’s breath to hitch.

“This okay?” Cobb asked him, as he loosened his grip should the younger man want to get out of Cobb’s embrace. Din pressed back into his arms hoping Cobb would get the hint. He did because Cobb readjusted his grip on Din as he held him close and tight against his body.

“You look beautiful like this.” Cobb’s lips brush against the skin behind his ear. Din let out a broken moan as he felt Cobb’s erection against his ass.

“I always thought you were the prettiest thing since I first saw you. Just didn’t think you were interested.”

Din turned to face Cobb who looked at him a little surprised before Din wrapped his arms around Cobb’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft and unsure at first until Din felt Cobb’s grip tighten on his hips. 

“Does that answer your question?” Din asked, biting his lip, blushing as Cobb looked at him like he was something precious. Something to hold onto, loved even.

⎯

The pair had found an exit that brought them out into the night air. The alleyway was poorly lit, with only the neon blue lights of the club’s name giving them any light.

Cobb pressed Din against the brick wall with his body. Still holding one of his hands Cobb grabbed the other and held them both against the wall on either side of Din’s head. The older man leaned in and pressed his mouth against Din’s lips. Din melted into the kiss as Cobb pressed a thigh between his legs. Din moaned into Cobb’s mouth.

“Cobb.” Din sighed as the man trailed kisses along his jaw.

“Tell me what you want, darlin.”

“You, oh god, just you please.” Din gasps when Cobb rolled his hips against his. His nail dug into the back of Cobb’s leather jacket.

“You’ve got me, baby.”

“Want your hands,” Din begged.

“Where you want them, darlin?” Cobb teased, making Din’s cheek redden.  _ Everywhere _ , he wanted to say. 

“On my, on my cock. Please.” Din stammered out embarrassed.

“Good boy.” Cobb’s hands began to unbuckle and unzip Din’s jeans. Cobb kissed him again as he slid a calloused hand into Din’s boxers. Din groaned when Cobb gripped him tightly. It was better than he ever imagined. He thrust up into Cobb’s hand as Cobb licked into his mouth. Whining into the kiss when Cobb stroked him faster. Din’s legs started to shake. His body pulled tight as he came. Cobb only tightened his fist around Din’s cock harder as he jerked him through his orgasm.

Din sank to his knees, he looked up at Cobb as he unzipped the man’s leather trousers.

Cobb’s length sprung forward. Din unconsciously wet his lips. It took him a second to notice the barbell that went through the skin under the pink head of Cobb’s cock. Din throbbed in the confines of his jeans at the sight. He wrapped a hand around Cobb’s length before he leaned forward, flattening his tongue as he caressed the underside of Cobb’s cock.

“Christ.” Cobb stuck his hand out to catch himself against the wall behind Din.

Din held him loosely as he took him into his mouth at first before he started to stroke and bob his head at the same time.

“Just like that, darlin.” Cobb groaned and rested a hand on the back of Din’s head. Cobb’s fingers played with the locks of Din’s hair. He hummed around the man’s length as he tightened his hand around Cobb. The man’s hips stuttered trying not to thrust into Din’s mouth at the new sensation.

“Fuck.” Cobb moaned. Strands of his hair fell forward as he looked into Din’s eyes. 

Din hollowed his cheeks as he licked over Cobb’s slit. The man above him tightened his grip on Din’s hair as the sweet warm taste of Cobb’s cum hit his tongue. Din swallowed around Cobb’s cock until Cobb pulled him off gently. The man helped him off his knees before Cobb pulled Din to him once more, kissing him deeply. 

“Can I keep you?” Cobb murmured between kisses, he held Din’s face gently in his hands.

“You have me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden


End file.
